Hasta entonces
by UchiPura
Summary: Castiel se vuelve consciente de su propia mortalidad al ver morir a alguien querido. Tercera parte de 'Hasta luego' y 'Ataduras'


**HASTA ENTONCES.**

A Castiel no le gustaban los funerales; no tenía que ver con traumas de la niñez, simplemente no le gustaban. Eran excusas sosas para que los vivos obtuvieran la atención que necesitaban de otros. Era una excusa para ser patéticos en público y ser mimados por los demás. Castiel no apoyaba eso, él nunca tendría el valor de ser patético en público. Los muertos ya no podían sentir la pena de los vivos. Era precisamente por eso que se había saltado el funeral de Nathaniel, aunque Ámber y Sucrette le rogaron que las acompañara.

Se le hizo gracioso como esas dos de pronto parecían tan cercanas. _La desgracia une a las personas_, esa frase se le vino a la cabeza, aunque para él era todo lo contrario. Esa desgracia lo había separado de Nathaniel.

Maldijo. No tenía intenciones de ponerse sentimental, aunque el nudo en su garganta estaba tan tenso que dolía. _Aguantar las lágrimas no es saludable, por eso lloro_ le había dicho Sucrette en una ocasión cuando la reprendió por lloriquear por cualquier cosa. Pensar que hasta entonces lo entendería. Esa chica era lista para las cosas más inútiles.

— _Pero ¿sabes? Lo digo porque me dan pena los profesores que tendrán que aguantarte otro año aquí._

Mierda, la tipeja incluso se las había apañado para ser más asertiva en sus réplicas. Sin duda alguna estaba preocupada por él, pero Castiel no sentía la necesidad de ser consolado.

_No hace falta, no lo necesito, ya todo va a estar bien. Debo seguir adelante, solo debo seguir._ Pero pensar en eso solo hacía más denso el nudo en su garganta.

De pronto sintió frío. Probablemente Sucrette lo sintió también porque se levantó para regresar al interior de la escuela por sus cosas. La campana que indicaba el final del día escolar sonó mientras miraba su pequeña espalda desaparecer tras una esquina del edificio. _Si tan solo te hubiera querido a ti cuando me pediste salir contigo._ Pero tampoco tenía asegurado que la muchacha viviría eternamente a su lado.

_Nadie tiene la vida comprada_, ese dicho hasta ahora tomaba sentido.

_Ah, Nath, morir de cáncer toma mucho tiempo ¿me esperarás hasta entonces?_ Esas eran palabras ridículas que diría una chica como Sucrette, que creía en el amor eterno y otras mierdas de esas. No servía de nada pensarlo, tenía que actuar.

Se levantó también de su sitio y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón. Tenía su mochila al lado así que se agachó para levantarla. De verdad hacía bastante frío a pesar de que aún seguía siendo otoño. No recordaba que los días fueran tan fríos en esa época del año. Calentamiento global, y una mierda, ya no le importaba lo que pasara con el ambiente.

Una vez en casa pateo una silla cercana a la puerta, la cual voló hasta el otro lado del recibidor. Azotó la puerta tras de sí y caminó a pisotones a su habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Tres días exactamente. No era creyente, pero tenía la esperanza de que Nathaniel se le manifestara en ese tiempo. Cuando se enteró de su muerte destruyó gran parte de su habitación y las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron al primer ataque habían ido perdiendo forma conforme pasaban los días. Golpeó la pared con el puño y maldijo. No había nada para él en ese lugar, aun así, se había forzado a ir a la escuela, solo por ver a sus compañeros, a Lysandro que lo había ayudado con su banda, a Sucrette que era una llorona, a Ámber, que le recordaba un poco a Nathaniel. _Quizás pueda casarme con ella. Se parecen bastante en lo físico y, además, ella es mujer, por lo que las cosas serían más fáciles_. Pero no era lo que deseaba realmente. _Si tan solo no le hubiese soltado la mano aquella vez_. Se había sentido avergonzado. Él, Castiel, había sentido miedo del que dirán, a pesar de haber teñido su cabello de rojo y tener fama de gamberro. No lo había hecho por sí mismo, no tenía miedo de lo que dirían de él, temía por Nathaniel y ese temor al final le había costado caro.

Se dejó caer contra la pared, solo un minuto de descanso para revisar el daño. Quizás se había roto algún hueso de la mano porque los dedos no le respondían bien. No era como si importara. El dolor de la mano era un excelente distractor. Se levantó, tenía que atenderse la herida si quería ir a la escuela al día siguiente sin que le dijeran algo. Tenía que aprovechar los días que quedaban. _Nadie tiene la vida comprada_. La muerte de Nathaniel le había recordado su propia mortalidad. Caminó pesadamente hasta el gabinete de primeros auxilios en el baño cruzando el pasillo y se vendó torpemente la mano. Sabía que le preguntarían al respecto al día siguiente, pero no pensaba en dar respuestas a eso. Nadie insistiría de todos modos. Al final todos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos de Castiel por Nathaniel y de los de Nathaniel por Castiel.

El día siguiente de escuela no entró a ninguna clase, ese día fumó más que nunca. Sucrette se sentó un rato a su lado en silencio y le dejó un pequeño paquete con galletas con una nota: _No mueras de hambre_, decía. Castiel no tocó las galletas ni cuando se levantó para irse. El paquete detalladamente envuelto se quedó en su sitio.

El día siguiente fue igual.

Para el tercer día, Sucrette no apareció.

El cuarto día señalaba una semana luego de la muerte de Nathaniel. Ese día entró a una de sus clases. Nadie hizo preguntas. Nadie parecía recordar que una semana antes habían tenido a Nathaniel con vida. Todos avanzaron con sus vidas.

Todos menos Castiel.

Ese día se tomó su tiempo para regresar a casa, ya era de noche cuando llegó. No encendió las luces cuando entró, caminaba mecánicamente, como movido por un poder superior. Sus deseos eran ese poder superior.

_Nathaniel, ¿me vas a esperar?_ No pensaba darle tiempo de olvidarlo.

Había una cuerda colgando de una de las vigas del techo de su casa. Lo había preparado el día anterior. Había hecho un hoyo en el hormigón del techo cuidadosamente hasta exponer la viga de la que colgó una cuerda a una altura que solo alcanzaba de puntitas. Un extremo de la cuerda estaba atado a la viga, el otro colgaba con un ojal abierto, listo para que Castiel metiera la cabeza a través de él. Castiel cogió la silla de su escritorio y la puso justo debajo de la cuerda. _Está bien, todo está bien. No hay porque sentir miedo. No puedo vivir toda mi vida con miedo. Moriré cuando yo quiera morir. Solo será un instante y todo habrá acabado_. Vivir con el miedo a morir era lo último que Castiel deseaba.

Subió a la silla y se pasó el ojal de la cuerda por la cabeza. La cuerda tenía un nudo corredizo que le apretaría el cuello en cuanto dejara de pararse sobre la silla. _Solo un instante, vamos_. Pateo la silla y su cuerpo colgó fláccido contra la fuerza de gravedad que luchaba contra la cuerda para llevarlo al suelo. Su peso lo estaba ahogando contra la cuerda y no podía luchar. _No luches_. Pero ya se estaba arañando el cuello desesperadamente para liberarse de la horca. _Solo un instante, solo un poco más_. Todo lo veía teñido de rojo, su cuello ardía con furia y ya no le quedaba aire en los pulmones; se estaba desmayando por la falta de oxígeno y pronto moriría._Sí, ya está todo bien. Moriste en el momento que se te dio la gana. Incluso podrás encontrarte con Nathaniel si tienes suerte._ Sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados. Estaba muriendo y ya no tenía la fuerza para pensar. _Nathaniel_. Fue lo último que se le vino a la cabeza cuando cerró pesadamente los parpados para caer en la inconsciencia.

Pero pronto los volvió a abrir. Y no estaba colgado como recordaba. Su habitación estaba en penumbra y apenas lograba ver. Estaba de pie y eso le traía una infinidad de preguntas a la mente._¿Lo soñé?_ Pero mientras su visión se ajustaba a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que no lo había soñado. Su cuerpo colgaba sin vida de la improvisada horca que se había fabricado. Y no solo eso, frente a él, Nathaniel le gritaba a su cuerpo inerte.

_No, no me veas así, ve a otro sitio, no me mires así, imbécil, ¡VETE!_

Y como si hubiesen escuchado sus plegarias mentales, el mundo dio un giro y entonces estaban en otro sitio. Se encontró a sí mismo, de pie viendo a Nathaniel discutir con Debrah y recordó lo enfadado que estuvo en ese entonces.

_Estaba celoso, ¿vale?_

_¿Celoso de quién?_

_De ti._

_Oh._

_Sí, oh, vaya sorpresa._

_No._

_¿No?_

_No, lo esperaba._

_¿Lo esperabas?_

_Más bien lo deseaba._

_Oh._

Así de torpe había sido su declaración.

_— Entonces ¿estamos saliendo?_

_— Llamalo como quieras, para mí solo significa que me perteneces._

_—Entonces tú me perteneces a mí._

_—Ni en tus sueños._

_— ¿Sueles asumir que sueño contigo? ¿O es solo tu deseo personal?_

_— Es una asunción y un deseo._

Al final de aquel fatídico día en que había perdido a Nathaniel y había ganado el miedo indecible por la muerte no había podido despedirse apropiadamente.

Mientras la escena se desarrollaba junto a él, recordó lo bien que se sentía estar con Nathaniel. ¿No habían tenido sexo justo ese día? Habían pasado días rozándose disimuladamente en los pasillos cuando se cruzaban o morreándose en el cuarto bajo las escaleras hasta que por fin había convencido a Nathaniel de follar. Y había sido de lo mejor. La piel de Nathaniel no tenía nada que ver con la piel suave de una muchacha, era la piel de un hombre y los gruñidos de un hombre, porque Nathaniel no gemía su nombre, de igual a igual, Nathaniel _gruñía_ el nombre de Castiel cuando éste tocaba un punto específico en su interior y entonces apretaba la polla de Castiel con su culo de una forma que hacía que Castiel viera lucecitas blancas tras sus parpados a medio cerrar.

Luego de eso charlaron animosamente, mientras esperaban a que se les pasara la somnolencia que siempre daba luego del sexo. Habían arreglado sus ropas y se habían ido. Caminaron un rato sin rumbo hasta que Castiel se decidió a invitarlo a su casa.

— _Seguro_ —Había respondido Nathaniel sin pensárselo siquiera. Iban a follar de nuevo y Nathaniel parecía bien con eso, aunque al principio se había quejado de que le dolía caminar. Nathaniel era orgulloso, así que seguía con paso firme. En algún momento rozó su mano contra la de Nathaniel y éste aprovechó la oportunidad para entrecruzar sus dedos. La calidez de su mano era mejor que nada que hubiese sentido (con cualquiera de sus cinco sentidos). Se sentía correcta y en su lugar, como si la mano de Castiel no perteneciera a otro lugar que no fuera el cuerpo de Nathaniel.

Pero había algo en su interior que estaba intranquilo. Una mujer mayor de su calle los miró con miedo y asco, si tuviera que describirlo. Entonces Castiel soltó la mano de Nathaniel y apresuró el paso.

_Si tan solo… si tan solo no lo hubiera soltado._ Pero el hubiera no existe.

Le metió prisa a Nathaniel, con una sonrisa para compensar el haberlo soltado y Nathaniel quiso trotar a su lado. Ni siquiera miró las luces del auto que se dirigía a toda prisa contra él. Gritó, y Nathaniel también cuando el frente del auto chocó contra su cuerpo y lo lanzó volando un par de metros en el aire. El conductor no se tomó la molestia de bajar a ver, metió reversa y escapó en el tiempo que Castiel corrió a ver el estado de Nathaniel.

Tenía una pierna rota y quizás tenía heridas internas bastante severas. Llamó a emergencias, sin atreverse a mirar bien a Nathaniel. La operadora del otro lado de la línea le contestó cordial y le aseguró que enviarían una ambulancia tan pronto pudieran.

Entonces lo miró a detalle. Tenía espuma sanguinolenta en la boca y boqueaba por aire con los parpados entreabiertos.

— Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? Hey, Nath, no cierres los ojos, eso, quedate conmigo, no bajes los parpados —Pero el mismo Castiel tenía sus dudas respecto a que algo fuera a estar bien.

La ambulancia llegó diez minutos después. Los diez minutos de espera más largos que Castiel había tenido en su vida. Pidió e incluso suplicó que lo dejaran ir con él, pero, al no ser familia, no se le permitía ir. Marcó el número de Ámber tan pronto partió la ambulancia. Nathaniel murió minutos después en la sala de quirófano. Eso decía el texto que recibió poco después de ella.

Recordar eso no le hacía bien. Él solo quería recordar la parte feliz, el sexo y la calidez de la mano de Nathaniel. Debía irse, debía encontrar un lugar en su memoria que le diera consuelo. Nathaniel, el espíritu de Nathaniel no parecía feliz ante la idea de reencontrarse tan pronto. Tenía que volver a algún punto.

El mundo giró de nuevo y ahora estaba de vuelta a aquel tercer día luego de la muerte de Nathaniel, tenía la espalda pegada a la pared, era raro verse en tercera persona. Nathaniel le daba la espalda y no parecía capaz de sentir su presencia.

— Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Tienes que vivir, no puedes ser cobarde ahora —Lo escuchó decir.

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar —Se escuchó a sí mismo responder. _Sí, me dejé llevar, disculpame._

El Nathaniel fantasmal se inclinó para abrazar a su figura mortal. Entonces sintió una calidez agradable, como si fuera él mismo el que recibiera el abrazo. Luego sintió frío, el frío que dejaba la presencia de un espíritu y vio como poco a poco su propia figura se deshacía en puntitos luminosos. No iba a morir. Nathaniel le había infundido nueva vida.

— Hasta luego —Musitó para Nathaniel mientras lo veía desaparecer también en un halo de luz amarillenta.

_Nos encontraremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo. Hasta entonces._


End file.
